Learning Human Interaction
by HarryFrickinPotter
Summary: Harry Potter had only one friend that understood him completely. During his summers in the Muggle world, Mandy taught him trust, and when Harry, Ron, and Hermione must run and hide, Mandy offers sancturary. But can Harry protect her from the war that taught Harry real hate?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: My attempt at a Harry Potter Fanfiction. Not only am I stepping into one of the largest fan bases on this websites, I am adding an original character. Hopefully the flames will not be high enough to burn me alive in the reviews, if I get any at all. I do not own Harry Potter or any other of J.K Rowling's other characters or any of the wizarding world as a whole, I only claim my OC Mandy. Have mercy on me, readers.**

Harry Potter was not one for human interaction during the summers with his relatives. At Hogwarts, he hugged and laughed and joked with his fellow students, but that behavior was quickly learned at the age of eleven. When June rolled back around, he reverted to his natural, misanthropic self, for the sake of survival. Harry's cousin, Dudley, made sure Harry had no friends for so long that Harry became used to silence and lack of touch. Even his Aunt, Uncle, and cousin stopped yelling at him, choosing instead to ignore him, leaving lists of chores slipped under his door. Fourth year at the magical school of Hogwarts was the worst so far, not only because of poor Cedric's death, but also because, for the first time, he was ignored by a person that he thought of as a friend, his very first friend. Ron hurt and confused him by the way he mingled the two radically different ways he lived: being invisible and being famous. That and Cedric's death rattled Harry's perception, so that summer forced Harry to reevaluate his general existence. Some would call it the teen depression everyone goes through at fifteen, but to be fair, Harry Potter was never part of the "everyone" anyway.

He began the summer rushing through his chores, then heading to the local park to sit on a swing and think. Harry would never admit it, but he liked the swinging, and always tried to go higher then was possible. Cut off from magic, he liked to pretend he was flying. It was the best part of Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione probably wouldn't like to hear that, but hey, they weren't in his head, no matter how much Hermione pretended she knew him better than she did. One day, Harry had just reached the peak of his flight when he noticed a new car in Ms. Figg's driveway. Harry once spent an entire summer memorized the whole neighborhood, so he was naturally curious. He skidded to a stop on the swing, dragging the heels of his old trainers through the dry dirt. It was a scorcher. After about ten minutes just watching Ms. Figg's house, he saw a normal looking woman storm out of the front door, followed by an angry young girl wearing a lot of heavy, black clothing, making Harry sweat just looking at her. They appeared to be screaming at each other, and the woman went to her car and left, tires skidding on the pavement. He was too far away to hear what they argued about, but he saw the girl wipe her eyes with the black sleeve of her oversized sweater. Suddenly she turned, and seemed to look right at Harry, who ducked his head and looked at his ratty trainers, ashamed to be caught spying.

When he dared look up, he saw she was halfway to him. Harry considered running, but she was too close and it would seem suspicious, so his plan was to stay and deny. She now stood in front of him, and he noticed her streaked, black eye make-up and her back skinny jeans with her black sweater, all matching her dyed black hair in pig-tails. She looked angry and sad, her mouth in a pout, highlighting her lip ring, right in the middle of her bottom lip. Having dealt with Hermione, Harry thought it best to let her speak first, so he let her stare at him as he returned his eyes to the ground. Harry heard her walk to the next swing and sit down, causing the plastic seat to creak, yet he still felt her eyes on him. Finally she said,: "What did you hear?"

Harry felt she needed to believe in his complete honesty by her broken, earnest tone, so he raised his head as he told her the absolute truth. "Nothing. I promise." He looked her in the eyes as he spoke. They were chocolate brown. She nodded once. "My name is Mandy. I'm staying with my Aunt. You live around here?" Harry nodded, but didn't volunteer where. He had just met her, after all. She nodded again in response, and started to kick her feet. He noticed her bare feet and red toenails. Harry smiled faintly, and began to swing with her. They travelled higher and higher, and didn't stop or say another word to each other for another two hours. As the sun set, they jumped off and went back to their respective living facilities, because neither could be called a home, and made a silent pack to meet at the swing sets again.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Second chapter, people. I got one review and I loved it! Thank you, kitcool, and I will indeed write more. I do not own any of J.K Rowling's world, I only own my OC Mandy, who I hope is likable. **

Harry and Mandy met at those swing sets every evening. It was never said out loud, but they arrived almost exactly at 6pm, sat on the swings, and kicked their legs until they were the closest to the sky they would ever get that summer. Sometimes Harry thought Mandy kicked harder to try to beat him in some private contest that only she knew about. Other times, she showed up with the evidence of tears on her face, reddish eyes and smeared mascara very prominent. He never asked and she never told. Their first conversation they ever actually had managed to frighten Harry Potter to his very core.

It was just after sunset, the time when they usually went their separate ways, and Mandy broke the routine by speaking for the first time since their initial meeting. "I know who you are, you know." That one sentence froze Harry, and he didn't breathe for half a minute. He gathered himself and politely told her he didn't understand what she was talking about, as he felt a drop of sweat run down his back. She simply gave him a look that clearly said 'how stupid do you think I am?' and slammed her heels in the dirt. "I live with a squib. My aunt gets all the wizard papers, and you have a pretty unusual appearance."

Harry looked down, unsure what to think of this new development. Her voice didn't really have any bad tone it, but people haven't ever been his forte. She noticed his indecision, and bent her head down until he saw her eyes. Mandy gave a little smile. "Relax. I don't care. Your world has nothing to do with me, no matter how much my parents wish otherwise. I just wanted to talk to you, and something seemed to stunt communication. I took a guess at what it might be." Harry heard her take a deep breath. "You don't hate me, right?" Harry was too busy battling emotions and figuring out how to deal with new information to answer her. Mandy stood to leave, assuming her question had been answered, and Harry's hand grabbed the sleeve of one of her countless black sweaters.

"I've never really talked to someone who wasn't like me, yet knew what I was. I'm not so good with the talking and…..stuff. But I would like to stay friends, yeah?" And Mandy's sunny grin made Harry never regret those words. And that summer was the best one Harry had ever had. They filled the months of June and July with simple activities, seeing as how Mandy couldn't get hired and Harry couldn't access his wizard money. Mandy snitched fireworks from a local stand (She justified every item she stole, this time with the story that she had seen the owner kick a puppy. Harry didn't NOT believe her, but he guessed that she was accustomed to lying when needed. Mandy never lied to him, so he never confronted her.) and they set them off in their park, lighting up their favorite spot. And some days they just laid in the grass talking. Free to tell her about his world, Harry gave her his point of view on his school years. Mandy wasn't naïve enough to offer sympathy that he clearly didn't want, but she did hold his hand through the rough parts, when his speech broke and he had to squeeze his eyes shut. Cedric was especially hard to talk about. He got a hug for that story. Harry noticed that Mandy smelled like vanilla.

Harry wasn't the only one baring his soul. On a particularly scorching day at the end of July, Harry and Mandy were once again on their backs in the park; when Harry suggested Mandy take off her sweater. He did not expect her to stiffen and start to stand up. Harry thought that she had misread his intentions, and started to sputter an apology. She interrupted him, saying "I have bad burn scars. If you can deal with them, I'll take off my sweater." Harry smiled and told they didn't matter at all. Mandy didn't believe him until she removed it to reveal her white tank top and the rough skin on her arms, going up to her shoulders. He rubbed them with his hands, and she flinched but didn't move away.

"You can tell me about them if you want" Harry said softly, "but you don't have too."

Mandy would only say that it was because of a house fire, and it resulted in her family sending her away. It wasn't as much as Harry had told her, but it was the only thing she had told him about herself, ever, so Harry accepted it and lay back down.

School time came almost too quick. The impending school year reminded Harry of the lack of letters he had gotten from Ron and Hermione, not that he noticed too much with Mandy around. On the last week of summer, he went out with Mandy to celebrate something or another; they never really had a real reason. Sometimes she brought previously hidden sherry she stole from Mrs. Figg. The night the dementers attacked, they were having their celebration in the tunnel, completely avoiding Dudley's gang ("Ha!" Mandy scoffed. "Stupidest. Name. Ever."), when they felt the despair crawl along their spines. Mandy grabbed Harry's wrist, leaving the sherry bottle in the tunnel, and she ran with him. Mandy couldn't see the monsters, but Harry's stories informed her of their affect. She knew the laws of the Wizard world all too well and Harry could not be caught defending her. Mandy felt she wasn't worth it. But it was too late. She stumbled to her knees, feeling flames she knew weren't really there lick at her skin. She closed her eyes and heard her own screams as her skin melted. Mandy saw the bright blue light behind her eyelids and knew that she had failed to protect Harry from his own world.

The next morning, Mandy walked back and forth across the street from the Dursely's house. She knew better then to knock. Mandy had seen the owl and she knew what it meant. Harry was probably on lock down. She only hoped that he would send her letters.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: It has been awhile and I apologize to any and all fans of the story. My proof reader was in China and it just didn't feel right to write without her. The updates should be quicker now that she is back to motivate me. I own nothing but Mandy and glitter, and luckily Mandy likes glitter, because I said so! Seriously, don't sue me; I'm nearly a college student. J.K Rowling's world is hers, not mine; I just like swinging in her park, if you like.

Mandy didn't hear from Harry for a week after he was picked up by the other wizards. She knew he would write, but didn't know when. Mandy felt extremely lucky when only a week had passed; it could have been longer. Wizards generally run on their own time, darn the rest of the world. Mandy was sitting on her Aunt's ugly, multicolored, threadbare couch with a calico cat in her lap. She liked cats. Mandy wasn't gonna be clichéd and say that cats didn't judge so they didn't mind her scars. Cats were the most judgmental animals ever, and still found her lap comfortable, despite her rough scars. Mandy liked cats. She was petting the kitty when Hedwig swooped in the open window, scaring the poor calico into giving Mandy scars on her legs to match her arms. Once Mandy was finished cursing both creatures, she could focus on reading the letter attached to Hedwig's leg.

_Dear Mandy,_

_I arrived at Sirius's house unharmed, but I have a lot to catch you up on. I couldn't write you earlier because I have made the decision to not tell anyone about you. Before you get huffy, it seems that Professor Dumbledore told people not to write me. Hermione and Ron ignored me all summer on purpose….that hurt I will admit, but more importantly, they have formed a secret group to fight Voldemort to some degree, but not even Sirius will tell me much, and from what I can tell, Dumbledore is ordering them not to tell me, and I do not want Dumbledore to force me to cut ties with you. I know it's dangerous to keep contact with you, but please don't cut me out. I need you…_

_ Sorry for getting gushy. About the magic use, there was a trial like you probably figured, but Dumbledore got me out of trouble, and then proceeded to ignore me, and it hurts more then I would have thought. I am at Hogwarts now, and will try to write sooner rather than later._

_ Love, Harry_

Mandy stared at the letter thoughtfully. It was interesting, luckily for Harry, interesting enough for her to forgive him for not telling his friends about her. Harry was far too noble for his own good. She quickly wrote back a reply, not like anything was new with her, and shooed Hedwig out with it, before the calico decided to stop being scared and attack.

The next letter came right at a month later, and came with even less pleasant news. Hedwig arrived already ruffled, not by Mandy's Aunt's cats.

_Dear Mandy,_

_The new Defense teacher is bloody bonkers. She doesn't even let us use our wands, and called me a liar when I said that Voldemort was back! She made me write the strangest lines…but the worst part is that a good majority of my classmates share her opinion and call me a liar. It really shouldn't bother me as much as it does…I should be used to it. But the worst part of everything is that my nightmares are getting worse. Can you send me those muggle pills you have? You know I wouldn't ask unless it was an emergency. And please tell me more about what you're doing. It will cheer me up!_

_ Love, Harry_

Mandy was upset, and rightly so. But Harry was miles away and there was nothing she could do, except for the things that he asked. She sent him a whole bottle of melatonin and a longer letter about Aunt Figg's cats. Mandy was still searching for employment, but so far nothing. She didn't include her failures. It was better if she just wrote happy things for now. But Mandy was finding it hard to ignore the drops of what looked to be blood hastily smeared on the parchment.

The third letter from Harry would be the last letter of the summer, and would come three months after the second one. Mandy was drinking lemonade, that might've been spiked but she wasn't telling, on the porch in her usual uniform of black. Hedwig looked even worse than the last time, and as Mandy read the last letter, she understood why.

_Mandy,_

_This letter is written in haste, so sorry for the handwriting. Umbridge was terrible, so Hermione, Ron, and I started a group to teach other students the things they need to know for battle. I won't tell you the name, because I fear that our letters are being searched. I have no proof, and Dumbledore is MIA as you would say, but to be safe, this is the last letter. I will fill you in on the things I cannot say here when I get back for summer. Snape has been assigned to give me "potions" lessens, and the pills do not help, for reasons of which I need to explain in person. Ron's father was attacked, and will be all right, but I feel terribly guilty. There is just so much I can't tell you now! I am very frustrated, and for once, cannot wait for summer. Don't send a letter back, please. Whoever is searching the letters could find you. Remain safe, for me._

_ Love, Harry_

Mandy was confused, but respected Harry's wishes, and sent Hedwig back letter less. She couldn't even tell him she found a job…oh well, summer would come in five short months, and nothing bad could happen to Harry in that time, right? Mandy sighed. She was usually a good liar, but she could not lie to herself this badly. She felt so powerless. It was not a new feeling, but devastating none the less. Mandy stood up defiantly. One day she would matter. She just knew it had to happen sooner or later. Fifteen years was a long time not to matter to the world, or even to her magical family, so it was about time right?

Mandy slumped back down. She could never really lie to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: This is the fourth chapter, and I hope it's not going to be too short. I have an idea, but don't know how long it will take. I hope the story is enjoyable so far. I know it's a bit slow, but I guarantee it will become more interesting by the fifth chapter; I just need to set it up. Once again I own nothing in this story, except for Mandy, and maybe some other OCs I will be bringing in soon.

Harry was restless when he returned to Private Drive for the summer after his fifth year. He never slept, and was always plagued with the sense of guilt. Harry had convinced himself that he should have saved Sirius, and nothing would ever change his mind. Everyone tried, but Harry considered them useless words, only spoken to make him better because they would need to to fight for their world. Mandy never tried to make him feel better, but she would sit next to him quietly for as long as she could until she had to work. Harry didn't say much that summer.

Mandy's new job was waitressing at a pub. She never invited Harry to see her work because legally, neither of them could have stepped foot in the place. Mandy was paid under the table for less than minimum wage, and in exchange, the man who ran the pub didn't ask too many questions that could get them both in trouble. Harry didn't know about that, nor did he know about the skimming Mandy did from the register. He wouldn't have approved. His last school year had enhanced his sense of justice, most likely from learning that he would have to soon fight a battle for good against evil. So Mandy never mentioned her job unless she had too. Meanwhile, Harry had yet to tell her that was supposed to kill a person. As twisted as Voldemort was, he was also a man once, and the thought made Harry sick just thinking about ending a life. He was already the cause of too many deaths around him.

Their relationship seemed to acquire tension that summer. They spent more and more time apart, and when they did meet up, neither one had anything to say, not wanting to speak of the bad things in life. Then, one day at the park, Harry noticed sunlight glinting off something shiny on Mandy's wrist. He knew she didn't make enough to buy a diamond bracelet, and she would never wear anything her parents gave her. All her things were hand-me-downs or things she swiped from commercial stores. It could have been fake, but Harry thought it probably wasn't.

"That's a nice bracelet, where did you get it?" He asked casually, but not casually enough, because Mandy was soon on the defensive.

"I bought it with my own money, and that's all I'm saying" She replied, twisting it around on her arm.

Harry came back with "Whose money was it before it was yours?" Mandy was quickly getting angry. "You never cared about what I did when we took the liquor or food from the gas stations!"

Harry snorted. "That was food, not money, and I bet you're stealing on the job, aren't you? You have to give it back."

"No way! I earned that money, whether they gave it to me personally or not. Stop being so noble, you're just as bad as I am!"

Neither would budge, until finally Mandy stormed off, yanking the bracelet off and throwing it to Harry's feet. He had never judged her before, and Mandy had forgotten what it felt like. Back at the swings, Harry picked up the bracelet and put it in his pocket, then walked off. He never noticed he was crying, tears were nothing new at this point. He had just wanted to pick a fight, but as Mandy stormed off, he had a feeling he hurt her more than intended.

The house was still, besides the quiet rustling and occasional meow from the cats. Mandy had planned to storm to her room and feel a bit sorry for herself. As she walked towards the stairs, she tripped on something and looked down. She had tripped over her aunt! Quickly she called the police and started checking for a pulse. There was no pulse.

The next six hours were a blur as paramedics showed up, and a policeman taking her to the hospital. She knew they would call her parents, because she was now all alone. They would take her back to America. Hours spent in the hospital waiting for word on what she was supposed to do next. Mandy had money saved. The bracelet was a whim, as she was attracted to shiny, but that was the only thing she had spent any money on. Mandy would let her parents take her out of England, but then she would disappear. Mandy knew she was in danger. She had no magic, but she knew all too well what malicious magic felt like, so she knew her aunt had been murdered, not suffered a heart attack like the doctor would tell her. And she had a good idea who had done it. If she was right, Mandy was next on the list.

Harry walked by Mrs. Figg's house forty-three times the week Mandy disappeared. There was no activity. Harry initially thought that his plan to keep her hidden from the dangers of the war had failed and Death Eaters had found her, but he had found a bottle of mint schnapps buried in a shallow hole under the swing set, with a note that read "I bought this myself, I swear." Harry believed her. Now he had to find her. Harry spent the next week listening in on all Aunt Petunia's conversations with the neighbors and learned that Mrs. Figg had passed away. No one knew how she died, but a lot of people seemed to think that cats ate her face. Harry knew better, and her death meant Mandy was in America, and it was unlikely that he would see her again. He tried calling the night bus to take him to Gringotts so he could get money and purchase a plane ticket, but the night bus never responded and he had a feeling Dumbledore may have had something to do with that. And then said man swooped him away to use him as bait for an old professor. Harry had a feeling that he wouldn't see Mandy for a long while.

Mandy was able to lose herself in the JFK airport in New York, and it did not even take her a day to find a waitressing job at a little diner. She rented a motel room and made a home for herself. She missed Harry, but she had a feeling that he would find her someday, if he really wanted too. She would wait and see.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Another chapter for my four fans. I would like more, but I'm just glad no one has left me scorching flames. Thank you for your consideration. If you knew me, you'd know that I'm a crier, so thank you for not making me cry. I only own my OCs, Rowling owns her world, though she could own the whole world if she wanted to.

Once back in the grand ole U.S of A, Mandy was quick to adjust to living on her own. She had little expenses, and she kept to herself. The diner that hired her was a Mom and Pop operation, so Mandy didn't skim, but the local chain store kept her in free shampoo and other small hygiene products that could fit under her oversized sweaters. Mandy didn't have much time to think about much else besides work and keeping healthy, but now and then, as she fell into the motel bed and crawled under the burnt orange bedspread, she thought about Harry, and wondered what he was doing and if he was safe. Mandy couldn't know what was happening in the Wizarding World, but the occasional news report from London on the TV showed damage to the real world. Mandy never really liked the word "Muggle" and the Wizarding World was always a Fairytale that her parents told her about, until they found that she was normal. They spent so much time focusing on her; they missed the magic boiling inside her younger brother. The magic that later turned him mad, and cause him to steal a wand and burn the house down. Unfortunately, he was never found and her parents never really looked her in the eye again. Sometimes Mandy had the feeling that they secretly thought it was her fault. As soon as she healed, Mandy was sent away. She had thought that Harry treated her with more respect than her parents.

Life went on like that for months. Occasionally, Mandy would feel as if she was being followed, but always shook those feelings off. She was able to afford a small apartment, and soon got a better job as a hostess. As long as she wore long sleeves and smiled, her employers seemed to like her just fine. And she didn't even notice that she ignored the owls outside her fire escape.

Meanwhile, Harry was busy killing pieces of a soul. The horcruxes he and Professor Dumbledore were hunting worried Harry. When he learned that Tom Riddle's diary had been a horcrux, Harry remembered the electric shock that ran through his body when he stabbed the book with the fang, and had thought the reason was the poison coursing through his veins, but when Harry learned about the ring holding a horcrux, and the faint shadow of a shiver that ran through his body just being near it, he became suspicious and worried. Of course, the Headmaster kept things from Harry, but sometimes Harry figured he'd rather not know. So he blindly followed orders and focused on other things, like his new "talent" in potions class, and how Ginny seemed to stare at him. She was pretty, but she also looked like Ron a bit, and as much as he loved his friend, he didn't want to kiss the bloke.

Then came the worst day. Harry knew instinctively that there was no horcrux in the bad potion in the cave, but had followed the Headmaster, blindly trusting him. They barely made it out alive, and Harry would never forgive himself for making Dumbledore drink the poison. And trusting Snape. That was the worst mistake he had ever made. As Harry watched the man he trusted fall from the tower, something inside him died with Dumbledore. Harry swore to himself, as he chased after Snape, that he would always protect the ones he loved in his life.

And as Hogwarts raised their wands in solute to the greatest Wizard who ever lived, Harry knew that in his upcoming journey, he needed to find Mandy, and protect her. But the vow was a little selfish. Harry needed her reassurance as well as her understanding.


	6. Nearly Reunited

AN: I know it's been a while, but here is another chapter. I have been a bit preoccupied with a Glee Fanfic I'm also writing, and that's why there was a delay. Go check it out if you want. It also has OCs, but I think I'm doing ok with not making them suck. I own nothing but my own characters; the world belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Mandy had that feeling again. Like someone was following her. She kept looking behind her on the way from work. It was a hot Texas night and the moon was bright, but it was still dark enough for Mandy to be wary of her surroundings. Mandy had taken to carrying a knife in her purse because the waitressing job that she had required heels that she couldn't run in if she needed to. But she was still worried and scared. Mandy never liked the dark. It reminded her too much of her brother's empty eyes when he nearly killed her. She made it back to her room safely, though, and quickly locked the door behind her. If she missed one thing about her parents, it was the feeling of not being totally alone. Mandy quickly changed into her jammies and crawled into her bed. The small, cramped hotel room was starting to become home to her, despite the loneliness that sometimes pervaded her thoughts.

That same night, Harry sat in a circle with two of his best friends in the world. They were in number 12, Sirius's old house and former HQ of the Order of the Phoenix. Bill's wedding was attacked and they ran to number 12 for protection, feeling utterly alone in the world. Harry managed to get Kreacher to fetch the real locket horcrux and they kept it in a lead box that would be held on ropes around their waists. Harry had felt that bad tingle around the locket and he didn't think it was anything good so he made sure no one had any physical contact with the thing.

"Listen, guys I think we need to go to the states to regroup and hide out. I know someone there who can hide us, and I think you should know about her. We've been friends for years, I only see her in the summer. She wrote to me sometimes, and I need to protect her. Umbridge might know about her already."

Hermione looked ready to blow up at the thought that he had kept something from her, while Ron was battling between jealousy and curiosity. The curiosity won. "What's her name, what's she like? Why did you hide her?"

Ignoring Hermione's put out face; Harry smiled a bit and answered. "Her name is Mandy and she's a bit odd, but she listens to me and she has the maddest ideas. I was scared Umbridge would use her against me if anyone knew, and I couldn't chance that at the time, and then her parents took her back to the states. I know she's in Texas because I did some scribing on a map. Who knew divination worked?" Ron was a bit sad that Harry didn't trust them; But Ron knew he had proven himself to be not the most trustworthy person ever. Hermione was not taking the news well at all.

"Harry, we can't afford to be keeping these kinds of secrets from each other at a time like this! And going to the states on a whim is dangerous, what if this girl isn't even there? We need to start looking for the other horcruxes right away before people start dying!" Harry and Ron both winced at the shrill tone of voice.

Harry hardened his tone and said "It's my call. You can come with me if you want, but I will be going to the states."

Hermione huffed but said nothing more. They all retired to bed, planning to leave in the morning. They decided it was too dangerous to apperate over an ocean, so they used magic to book a ship. Airplane tickets would be too obvious if someone wanted to track them the muggle way. The boat trip was hard on Ron's stomach, and he got seasick pretty fast. Hermione found the display gross and funny at the same time, while Harry was left to take care of his friend. They docked in New York and Harry used the point me spell and a scribe with a map to try to get a more detailed idea of where Mandy might be. The best he could do was southern Texas. They quickly found an apperation point near a bus stop and started their search. Harry went around showing a picture he had of Mandy on the swing set. She had a tank top on and it showed her scars, but it was the only picture of her he owned. She had to be buzzed on mint schnapps to even let him take it. Hermione and Ron used magic to see if they could get a sense on her magical signature. Squibs had a very small one, barely noticeable, barely there, but they could narrow there search if they found it. Harry got a hit at a liquor store who claimed that Mandy stole some hard lemonade. Hermione was so disappointed that she refused to help them find Mandy and instead gave them the silent treatment the rest of the journey. Harry and Ron were secretly relieved. Harry finally found Mandy's place of work, and got the name of her hotel. The point me spell worked at the close of a distance and they found her room and stood outside. Harry was a bit nervous after so long, but that faded when her heard the crashes coming from inside the room. Ron forced the door open and they burst inside just in time to see who he assumed was Mandy in the arms of a death eater, passed out. Harry tried to rush over but they apperated away.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: It's been awhile. I just started my first semester at college and its taking up all my time and patience. And sleep evades me most nights, so I'm pretty useless most of the time. I own nothing but my OCs, J.K Rowling owns the world of Harry Potter. I also do not own NYPD: BLUE. I merely mention it. Please don't sue; my parents need that money for my education.

Harry panicked after the tell-tale pop of the apparition, and searched the cheap room for Mandy, even as Hermione repeatedly told him that Mandy was gone. After he calmed down, Harry noticed that Hermione didn't sound too sorry about Mandy's disappearance. Ron stood in the corner of the room, looking around. One summer, Arthur Weasley brought home an old TV and Ron quickly became addicted to a show called NYPD: BLUE. He knew he was no cop, but observing the room for clues seemed to come naturally. Harry saw Ron standing quietly in the corner of the room, observing his surroundings for clues. Nearly obscured by the tacky bed sheets was a boot print made of, Ron shook his head, was that purple mud? Once he absorbed that surprising clue, he realized that there was only one place that the death eater who took Harry's friend could have come from. Only one rich wizarding family would be obnoxious enough to actually have purple landscaping around their house, cough, excuse him, he meant mansion. Pulling Harry aside, away from Hermione, Ron explained his theory.

Harry was flabbergasted. "Malfoy's home? Do you really think she'll be there?"

Ron nodded. "I'm almost certain. We can spend the night here, cover her bill if we must, and leave in the morning." Although Harry wanted to leave right away, he reluctantly nodded his head, agreeing to the reasonable plan.

Hermione then started to shake her head. "No, Ron, we can't risk our lives on your hunch. We need to get back to Hogwarts to help the Order of the Phoenix. We can save Mandy when the Order approves a raid on the Malfoy mansion

Harry, frustrated by this point, replied between clenched teeth, "Look, you can leave us if you want and go back, but I'm staying. I need to find her and bring her home. She is very important to me, like you and Ron. I would go after you or Ron if this happened to you."

Hermione felt the guilt, and decided to stay, but they all could tell that she was not happy with it. If Harry was more clearly headed, he may have realized that she was jealous. Not that Hermione liked either of the boys, but she had been the only girl in their group for a very long time, and she was very unwilling to give up her special position. But she could also tell that she was becoming a bit annoying in her persistence to leave an innocent in danger just to keep herself part of the group. So she decided to put that argument to rest, when she realized that Ron was being smart, perhaps even smarter than her, not that she would admit it. Hermione was about to lose her position as the only girl, she couldn't lose the smartest position too! She committed herself to make Ron look foolish during their journey at some point, just to reestablish herself as smartest person in their trio. She would use trickery if necessary. Ron and Harry fell asleep, naïve of Hermione's sneaky plans.

Meanwhile, Mandy was cold. She hated being cold. Despite her pale complexion and natural tendency to burn in the sun, even covered in sunscreen, Mandy hated to be cold, and would rather be warm and toasty. The cell that her brother, and she loathed to call him that, had thrown her in was damp and cold. She recognized a bare futon in one corner, and a bucket in the other. She didn't even want to think about the bucket. She couldn't see much else because it was dark in the cell with no windows that she could see out of. He had kept his cape over her eyes, so she had no idea where she was. All she had to go on was a short conversation that she overheard about how her brother had finally been useful his "master" by bringing in Harry Potter bait. She promised herself to not blame Harry for her imprisonment. They had left on such bad terms anyway, and she had always known in the back of her mind that her brother would come for her. Mandy just assumed he would kill her on site, though. Prison had never been in her thoughts, unless one counted all the times she was sure she would be caught shoplifting. Not to mention the isolated incidents of vandalism. Those had been passionate crimes. Not her fault other teen girls were sissys and couldn't handle her teasing.

Mandy could feel her thoughts getting off track and lost. She needed a plan. She would not count on others to save her. She never did before. She stood up to survey the cell she was trapped in with her hands running along the wall. It was made of cement bricks and she found no weak spots, but Mandy did notice that the bars were so far apart that she may be able to wiggle through if she worked at them for a while. Her brother had not searched her when he captured her, so she still had a knife hidden in her sock. Now all she could do was wait.


End file.
